Episode 2 (2020 Anime)
Tower of Fangs (牙の塔, Kiba no Tou) is the second episode of Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. Summary Orphen finally reunites with Azalie, but she's trapped in a strange new form. Azalie escapes, and Orphen's former teacher, Childman, explains what happened to Azalie. She was transformed due to an experiment using the Sword of Baltanders. Orphen accompanies the Tower of Fangs Sorcerers, who are attempting to hunt down Azalie. His heart is determined to protect Azalie even if it costs him his life. Plot Details Orphen successfully protects Azalie from the other Sorcerers despite her monstrous form. He pleads with her to recognize him but the dragon-like creature attacks with fire magic before fleeing with the magical sword. Shortly after Azalie flies away, Childman confronts Orphen. The Tower of Fangs is a sorcerer training institution on the Northwestern area of the continent. The best sorcerers are produced from Childman's class. In the past, when Azalie was still human, she recklessly unleashed her gifted magical prowess and ruined a training session. Due to Azalie's outlandish attitude, Childman's class grew a reputation for being trouble-makers. Back in the present, Orphen awakens from dreaming about Childman's class. He's been imprisoned alongside the dwarven twins Volcan and Dortin. Orphen explains that Azalie is a girl who helped raise him. Azalie, Azalie's cousin Leticia, and young Orphen all entered the Tower of Fangs from the same orphanage. He explains that Azalie was originally human and transformed into that monster, and now Orphen has been searching for a way to save her. Orphen's old friend, Hartia frees him from the jail cell and takes him to the Totokanta branch of the Continental Sorcerer's Association. Hartia works as the secretary there since graduating from the Tower of Fangs. He takes Orphen to meet with Childman. They haven't seen each other for five years since Orphen abandoned his original name and the Tower of Fangs at Azalie's funeral. Orphen asks Childman what experiment he and Azalie were working on when she transformed. Childman reveals they were trying to activate the Sword of Baltanders. The experiment went wrong, transforming Azalie and leaving Childman in a coma. Now that he is also awake, Azalie has begun to move as well. Before entering the coma, Childman ordered Forte to take the Sword of Baltanders to the Everlasting Family. Childman asks that Orphen join their squad to subjugate the monster but Orphen refuses to hurt Azalie. Hartia tries to convince his old friend to regain his honor and rejoin the Tower of Fangs. However, Childman reveals he can track the Sword of Baltanders and they're moving in on Azalie tonight. Orphen packs his things and leaves Bagup's Inn after telling Majic he might not come back. He goes to the Everlasting Mansion to fix the destruction caused by the previous day. Cleao gives Orphen a ring as payment and he realizes that this ring used to belong to Azalie. Cleao received it from her father, who got it the same time as the Sword of Baltanders. The ring possessed the same type of Ward Glyphs as the Sword of Baltanders. It was given to the Everlasting family by Forte. After telling Cleao about Azalie, Orphen leaves to rescue his long lost friend from the Tower of Fangs. He unites with Childman's party and leads the vanguard on the search for Azalie. Characters Terminology External Links *JP Official Site Navigation Category:Episodes (2020 Anime)